Marking His Territory
by Monkey Girl xD
Summary: Yugi is in a dress with a roomful of people and Yami decided to mark his terriory xD. One shot.


Yugi's in a dress and Yami didn't know why. Maybe he shouldn't have skipped so many lessons with Bakura and Marik in drama class but at this point Yami didn't really give a crap, because Yugi is in a dress with stockings and a little pink bow tie.

Yami's mouth went dry and he had to wipe his sweaty palms on his trousers because Yugi was tripping toward him with his little cute pigtails swinging with a slightly embarrassed smile on his creamy adorable face.

"Aibou," Yami said trying to keep his voice even. "Why are you in a dress?"

A stripe of red appeared on Yugi's cheek and he tugs on one of the long black amethyst curls of his pigtail awkwardly. "It's just a stupid game, Joey had started in yesterday's drama lesson," he confesses with his adorable flushing face. "I lost the bet, so here I am in this stupid dress..." He pouts a little and Yami couldn't help but stare at the way his lower lip stick out cutely, full and slightly damp.

His pants are suddenly a little too tight.

"Oh" Yami says, pretending he was not interest. He was a little angry. How many others have caught Yugi in that dress with those amazing amethyst eyes and especially that pout. Yami has never been good at sharing well he was a pharaoh once so 'sharing' was never exactly in his book. And his aibou in a dress is something he has never thought he would have to share. This was starting to irritate the ex-pharaoh a lot. All he knows is that 'desire' and 'possessiveness' were screaming through his body.

Yugi smiles at him, taking a hold of Yami's arm. "I'm glad you're here today Mou hitori no boku, you're always busy with the other Yamis." Yugi pouted again and Yami desperately looks somewhere else, except they fell onto the pleated dress that just touches the top of Yugi's knee.

Yami was angry now when he pictures the roomful of students and teachers who have all seen his Yugi in a dress. Not just Yugi in a dress, but also the way the dress hangs low on Yugi's slim hips and the flash of his thigh when he sits. This was only Yami himself can see.

Yami really doesn't like sharing, especially if it involves his aibou in it.

He drags Yugi away from the drama room, down the hall and into an empty room. This will have to be quick because class was about to start but right now Yami doesn't really give a damn if he received another detention for his lateness. All Yami can think about is getting his hands up Yugi's dress, making some sort of claim, reminding Yugi and everyone else that has seen his little one in a dress, but only Yami gets to touch.

"Yami?" Yugi asks worriedly as he was shoved into a wall. His dress rides up as he tries to steady himself, leaning back as Yami presses into him. "What's wrong?" His head falls back as his last word dissolves into a low, breathless moan. Yami was kissing/nibbling his neck with his mouth in a very hard and possessive way.

Yami ran his hands up Yugi's plain white stocking and then over bare skin between the stocking and skirt. He ran his fingers slowly along Yugi's thigh slowly in a teasing way even though he wants nothing but to just shove Yugi against the wall and fuck his aibou senselessly in that dress. Yami works his hands up under the dress as his mouth moves toward Yugi's face. He tongue licked over Yugi's pink fleshy lips and his hands moves one more inch up the dress. He kisses Yugi deeply as he feels himself harden and his hands had finally had a hard grip on top of Yugi's thighs and his thumbs pressed firmly against Yugi's erection.

Fuck. Why was his aibou wearing panties?

"Tell me they did not make you wear this, aibou" Yami growls as he glares at Yugi.

"No." Yugi's eyes were dazed, his mouth red and swollen, "They said I could wear my briefs but-"He whimpers when Yami moves his palm to cup Yugi's straining erection. "But I thought you might like this better.

Possessiveness flares again and Yami tightens his grip on Yugi's member. Yugi whimpers grew louder.

"Good. I want you to only think of me when you're like this." Yami uses the hand not stroking Yugi through his panties to hike up the skirt around Yugi's hips. "Think only of me, making you like this." He grin all his perfect white teeth and razor-edge, dark with lust.

He's going to leave Yugi boneless and weak-kneed and thinking of nothing but Yami for the rest of lesson. Yami likes to mark his territory.

* * *

Monkey Girl: Hope you guys enjoy my second one-shot xD


End file.
